Antes de Tres Pasos
by Lenore cheney
Summary: ¿Como podria vivir en un mundo sin ti? no puedo simplemente esperar a que el tiempo me ayude. Con esta idea sting ara lo que sea por recuperar a Lucy de las garras de la muerte.¿ Pero a que costo llegara?...basado en el anime amnesia,veremos el largo camino que tendra que atravesar nuestro rubio para entender que dejar ir a una persona no siempre es malo.


hola ,corregi esta historia y agrege un epilogo muajajaja

disfrutenla gracias

* * *

hola, bueno este es otra historia de pareja crak ... StiCY, ya tenía tiempo pensando en publicarla, pero no he encontrado a una beta, así que lo he hecho yo misma, espero que algún día una beta se aparezca en mi camino y boom.

esta historia la realice basándome en un anime llamado Amnesia, muy ...extraño, claro que solo me base, aunque parezca muy ligado, en fin, espero que les guste.

Fairy tail no me pertenece, Mashima es el dueño legítimo.

Ed heeran tampoco me pertenece (lastima).

la trama es lo único que me pertenece, espero que les agrade.

* * *

La observaba sentada con su mano reposando en su mejilla y su mirada fija en la rocola del bar, Ed shareen se encontraba desde hace sonando, tan melancólico y triste.

—Give me love like her, 'Cause lately I've been waking up alone —Suavemente movió los labios siguiendo la música, cerrando con pausa los parpados para desencadenar un surco de lágrimas; demasiado extraña y misteriosa. Era la mejor forma de describirla, tome un gran trago de mi cerveza , la tenue luz del lugar no me dejaba apreciarla demasiado ,solo había visto su cabellera rubia que se movía inquieta entre sus dedos pasando lentamente (pensándolo bien realmente la miro demasiado) de vez en cuando llegue a atrapar su mirada achocolatada; me había planteado acercarme sin provocar un ridículas máximos, pero más de cuatro ocasiones miren con algo de burla como siempre algún tipo lo intentaba, recibiendo siempre una sutil sonrisa de negación.

Mirajene de vez en cuando me daba algunas rondas de información, alterando siempre mi curiosidad, en varias ocasiones recalcaba que esa chica había estado aquí desde mucho antes de que yo llegara.

—es difícil que hable con alguien aparte de mí, pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo —Decía mientras me daba otra cerveza, su sonrisa se ensanchaba cuando me veía estremecer.

—Es atractiva pero no tanto —era mi excusa ocasional cuando notaba más sus intenciones de cupido, ¿acaso no tenía otra cosa que hacer esta mujer?

—Bueno, pero llevas más de medio mes mirándola —su tono juguetón me provocaba un fuerte tic en el ojo derecho. Definitivamente no tiene nada mejor que hacer, sentí la cara arder antes de poder encontrar una buena excusa.

—es que es que no hay nada que hacer...rouge seguro sale tarde —desvíe mi vista a los dardos, tenía que zafarme de este interrogatorio, Mirajene es la clase de mujer que termina obteniendo lo que quiere y estaba completamente seguro que lo que ella deseaba era que me arriesgara.

—claro Sting, mmm ahora que lo mencionas rouge me comento que saldría más tarde...con Yukino, pero claro, eso ya lo sabes—Suspire derrotado; estuve gran parte intentando alejar cualquier indirecta que Mirajene me ponía. Después de burlarse un buen rato regreso con su marido, un rubio musculoso que solo mostraba una sonrisa cómica a las palabras de su mujer, seguramente estarían muy entretenidos esta noche .

Regrese mi mirada a la chica, por fin dejo de llorar para concentrarse en los dardos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, en un intento de ser cordiales sonreímos a la par desviando ambos la mirada, me sentía estúpido al comportarme tan tan… Rouge.

me gire retomando mi vista al juego de dardos que se encontraba disponible—actúa natural, tranquilo —De un jalón tome lo último de mi cerveza, era un mini intento de matar a esas molestas mariposas estomacales.

Después de un rato me dirigí a jugar con los dardos, tome uno de color blanco; joder rouge seguro se burlaría de mí ,hace más de medio mes que deseaba hablarle pero siempre algo salía ,si no era que sus sollozos me provocaban una fuerte necesidad de protegerla a la distancia o eran esas piernas cremosas que mostraba con descaro con esa falda negra que inquietaban mis hormonas ,disolví mi imaginación nada pura ;sentí una mirada en mi espalda, con el rabillo del ojo intente ver quien, pues me cabrea un poco que me observen, pero al voltear puede volver a esos ojos hinchados que me observan curiosos. Bien ella parece a verme notado, ensanche una sonrisa victoriosa; respire profundamente, sacudiendo un poco los hombros y fijo mi vista al disco mientras tomo un dardo con fuerza lance el dardo dando unos pasos mal dados hacia delante; el dardo para mi suerte, rozo sin querer la mejilla de un sujeto, peor aún el dardo callo de un golpe seco en la pared de madera; ni siquiera dejo marca, ridículo dardo que me hace ver como un debilucho.

Me quede quieto con mi brazo extendido y las piernas levemente separadas, las personas a mi alrededor después de reír por aquel pésimo lanzamiento fijaron la vista al sujeto, quien me miraba con toda la intención de matarme.

**_Joder Sting hoy no es tu noche_**

Aquel sujeto colosal se acerca con bastante lentitud su mirada paso del dardo a mí, seguro rouge no le agradará nada que lo llamé y menos que lo interrumpa de su cita con Yukino; justo cuando creía mi suerte arder en el infierno, una voz de campanilla salió detrás mío —perdón...fue un accidente—aquel sujeto solo se cruzó de brazos, inspeccionando a mi salvadora detrás de mí.

—Lucy, ¿acaso lanzaste desde esa distancia? —Me sorprendió un poco, ya, sin más miedo de ser atacado por la espalda me gire para encontrarme unos ojos chocolate, que sonríen con diversión.

—sep.… perdona Elfman, jajaja es que...mi amigo me reto, pero bueno, ¡perdona ¡— Lucy hizo un gesto coqueto mientras juntaba sus manos (al fin pude descubrir su nombre), aquel gorila solo suspiro, negando la disculpa con burla, la chica que lo acompañaba le dio un golpe en las costillas mientras se acomodaba las gafas y replicaba no sé qué cosa.

—tienes suerte chica, Lucy no hace estas cosas. ¡POR DIOS, EVE DEJA DE GOLPEARME! —la pareja volvió a sentarse mientras discutían. El lugar regreso a relajarse, una que otra risa se escuchó en el lugar, suspire para empezar a dar las gracias a la chica, quien solo me giño un ojo.

—supongo que unas gracias no es suficiente, me salvarte de un buen sermón —Lucy, me sonrío mientras negaba con las manos.

—A decir verdad, yo soy quien debería dar las gracias, me has hecho reír bastante—una fuerte carcajada salió de ambos. Pasamos toda la noche conversando, eran discusiones absurdas sobre series, películas el como la vida nos había tratado a ambos, en cada gesto estaba un extraño cosquilleo que me perseguía desde la punta de los pies hasta el más pequeño de mis cabellos.

De esta forma nos conocimos, y cada tercera noche de cada semana quedábamos para algo, era tan nuevo para mí el estar cerca de alguien más, ella me daba esa calma que anhelaba y siempre que podía me acercaba un poco más a ella, porque era tan fácil desenvolverme con ella.

—no creo que me fueras a hablar—solté una acalorada noche de abril, mi cerveza congelada golpeo con calma la mesa, ella miro por un momento mi reacción, riendo por mi comentario.

—jajaja, ¿por qué lo piensas? —Nuevamente nuestras miradas se encontraban y se perdían en algún punto, ahora me era difícil verla sin sentirme cohibido.

—bueno, a casi la mitad que te había tratado de coquetear los rechazabas. —sus achocolatados ojos se pusieron en blanco antes de volver a reírse de mi con esa voz de campañilla, mi tic regreso sin compasión, esta chica asía que buscara una forma de desquitarme, le di un pequeño golpe con el hombro a lo que ella contesto con un ligero empujón.

—ahahahaha, no para nada, la mayoría eran amigos, solo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar. —Sus ojos viajaron de mi mano a mi boca, solo atine a beber otro trago de cerveza.

—¿enserio?, te pensé lesbiana jjajajaja—ahora era yo quien reía, disfrutando de sus mejillas infladas y seño ligeramente fruncido.

—no seas maleducado, espera, ¿desde cuándo me has estado observando? —Sentí su cercanía y ese aroma a vainilla y dulce de leche me ponía tan nervioso.

—Desde hace un mes—Escuche el grito de Mirajene, esa mujer, ¿desde cuándo tramaba todo esto? Ahora entiendo las risas de laxus (su amado esposo).

—Ohhh así que tengo un admirador, ¿he? — pose mi cabeza en mi mano derecha, acercándome peligrosamente a su rostro siguiendo el juego, ella reía como las campanillas de aire.

—puede ser, pero esa información te costara—Negó con suavidad, separándome un poco de ella, su sonrisa y ese rubor natural me empezaron a revolver las mariposas estomacales.

—Tendré que checar los precios—un pequeño guiño logro cautivarme, esa chica tan extraña y sensual no solo me había cautivado en tan poco tiempo.

—Pero tú me debes una. ¿Acaso te olvidas de Elfman? —una de sus manos se acomodó en mi cabello enredándose en mis hebras que compartían el mismo color que las de ella, mis carcajadas la desconcertaban, pues realmente me parecía muy cómico imaginar una huida de una pelea.

—ahaja Lucy, Lucy Lucy...eso jamás pasara, jamás enserio, nunca escaparía de una buena pelea— Nuestras miradas jugaban, decidiendo quien daría el suspiro, declarando una derrota, pero poco a poco la distancia se reducía.

—estas muy cerca...—su voz aterciopelada me erizo la piel, era como un hechizo, ¿sería una maga o algo así?

—lo sé, es la intención —no lo pensé más ,tome su rostro tocando sus suaves y cremosos labios , mi corazón palpitaba más rápido, nuestro beso fue electrizante – enserio- ya que en el momento que la bese las luces se apagaron, mi nariz pegaba un poco con la de ella ,su lengua me parecía más dulce y fresca ,sus pupilas desaparecieron repentinamente de las mías ; un extraño hormigueo se acomodó en mi interior, sus manos tocaron las mías, para después acomodarse en mi pecho , me tense por aquel tacto me sentía ridículamente feliz ,como una adolecente enamorado, el calor de abril no se comparaba con nada a lo que sentía en ese instante

—eres muy atrevido...Sting—sentí su respiración, el aroma de nuestras bocas mezclado me llegaba en la oscuridad. Varios chiflidos y quejas se escuchaban, seguro Laxus olvido pagar el recibo de luz, vendito irresponsable.

—pobre de laxus...Mirajene, lo castigara —ambos soltamos una pequeña risa, juntando nuestras frentes disfrutando de la oscuridad.

—tendrás que hacerte cargo de tus actos —abrí los ojos a la oscuridad, su cabello raspaba con el mío, solo la volví a besar acercándola un poco más. era mi forma de responder a esa propuesta, un poco de mi orgullo masculino se sentía indiferentemente mal, ¿acaso no era yo quien debía de proponer?, demonios por un momento soné internamente que aquel gorila de alfan

—Lucy Hertifilia, no me importa realmente si hay alguien más, desde ahora eres mi novia—sentí un torbellino en mi estómago, pero estaba demasiado eufórico como para detenerme.

—jajaja, dios podrías ser más romántico—Esta vez no lo pensé tanto, solo la tomé en mis brazos para besarla con más profundidad dejándola sin respiración.

A si paso abril, dónde nuestros encuentros eran en cualquier parte a cualquier lugar, encontrándonos cada vez más y más cerca uno del otro.

**_Ni en mis sueños más negros imaginen esto, era como aquel cuento de mi abuelo; Donde aquel joven cazador desea quedarse con esa criatura estelar, temía por que ella desapareciera de mis brazos._**

**_Esa historia tan triste y cierta…_**

—bueno entonces estas en la academia Fairy tail, en la rama de astronomía—estábamos acostados en algún parque de la ciudad, el monumental roble nos daba sombra. Para mi parecer la astronomía no tenía ninguna función, según Yukino era la comprensión de lo que hay más allá en el cielo.

—Eres rara, no sé; mirar el cielo todo el día para tal vez conocer a E.T Luce, para mi eres rara—Lucy solo me soltó un pequeño empujón, cada vez que ella reía contagiaba esa felicidad, era inevitable no reír.

Así como me fue inevitable llorar.

...

Más de un año pasé junto a ella conociendo pedazos perdidos que nadie más conocía, donde tenía huecos Lucy los llenaba con paciencia y calor, sus brazos eran el mejor lugar que encontraba para descansar y mi pecho era su cama, éramos el complemento del otro.

** Eso era lo que yo veía, una pena que no viera mas allá.**

A finales de abril cuando los cerezos estaban en flor decidimos ir al centro de la ciudad, hoy se celebraba el festival fantasía, era lo mejor de la ciudad, no solo por la basta cantidad de comerciantes, o por que en estas fiestas todo el mundo se volvía parte del desfile, era algo casi increíble y se podía decir que mágico.

—más te vale no soltarme Sting —tomaba de la mano a Lucy, La costumbre empezaba a brotar en nuestra relación, pero aun la amaba con hacía un año atrás, hoy celebrábamos en aniversario de nuestra relación, no era una fecha exacta pero el festival apremiaba que fuera así.

-joder rubia no tienes que decirlo, como si te dejara sola -un fuerte codazo me llego a mis ya casi molidas costillas, estaba seguro que tendría un moretón para mañana.

\- ¡hay! - eso de juntarse con Evergreen le afectaba demasiado.

—tú también eres rubio así que no me digas así, oye por cierto donde esta Yukino y Rouge-kun —alce los hombros realmente no sabía que había pasado con ellos, pero seguramente estarían en alguna atracción.

—mmm no me responde el celular Yukino, bien qué tal si paseamos—tome del dedo anular en adelante ligeramente mientras ella solo se emocionaba por cada atracción desde el hombre lleno de persiga cantando blues con su pequeña acompañante hasta un curioso escultor de hielo que era custodiado por una chica muy celosa.

—ja jajá esa chica es muy graciosa no te parece Sting—alcé nuevamente los hombros, el paseo era de cierta manera entretenido, pero no era lo que yo llamara fabuloso, era muy normal para mí, cosa que Lucy noto fácilmente, ya era medio día y sin rastro de mi hermano y su novia. Era lógico lo que estaban haciendo, pero la mentalidad ingenua de Lucy no le permitía ver lo lógico, ese era un aspecto de lo más dulce que llegue a notar.

realmente de haber sabido que ésa seria nuestra última cita tal vez y solo tal vez te habría tomado del mano besado como nunca y no sé. No quiero flagelarme más, pero si los dos lo pensamos eso no importa ya que cada decisión o acción pasaron por una cosa.

—si te parece muy aburrido vamos a otro lado—mire por mi hombro a Lucy quien solo tenía la mirada en la multitud de enfrente, suspire sin ganas de discutir. Pero era ya medio jodido día y no le veía más caso a todo aquello.

—me gustaría, pero esperamos mucho para esto, anda el siguiente se ve interesante—fue mala idea pues en medio de toda esa gente estaba el causante de mis tormentos posteriores; un chico muy peculiar, sus cabellos rosas y una sonrisa sincera llamaban la atención de cualquier persona, estaba maniobrando con fuego. Su emoción por cada giro y ese extraño baile tenia entretenido a toda la gente, a su lado una chica muy parecida a Yukino estaba bailando una danza árabe, se veían bien juntos.

Lucy aplaudió emocionada al ver esa perfecta sincronización ,animados por todo eso nos abrimos paso para acercarnos más ,en el momento que ese chico fijo su mirada en Lucy algo en mi punzó fuertemente; ella en cambio sonrió amablemente , sonreí divertido mientras pasaba uno de mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Lucy quien aún entretenida me beso fugazmente la mejilla, de un momento a otro aquel chico se distrajo provocando que uno de sus bastones fuera lanzado lejos, solo sentí como Lucy corría en la dirección opuesta a la mía ,no vi aquel niño que Lucy pudo apartar rápidamente de unos tanque de helio .Todo paso demasiado rápido, solo recuerdo que algo golpeo mi cabeza dejándome inconsciente.

La mayoría de los locales se quemaron ese día; cuando desperté estaba arriba de una ambulancia, no me importo que tuviera abierta la cabeza, solo deseaba verla, baje con prisa de la ambulancia a protestas y jalones de los paramédicos. Traté de encontrarla, pero el fuego surco gran parte del lugar, cuando di con ella tenía quemaduras del tercer grado, según los informes del hospital.

Natsu, el sujeto que provoco todo fue arrestado, el local que le correspondía tenía varios químicos filmables entre ellos nitroglicerina, era un piro maniaco, eso explicaba por qué fue tan rápido el incendio.

Paso un mes, en el cual vi sufrir a mi Lucy, Intensas cirugías donde solo podía verla y tomar su mano me volvían loco, cuando ella partió …yo simplemente no lo podía aceptar, ella no merecía morir de esa forma, debí de haber sido yo.

Estaba desesperado, no deseaba nada más que verla, decirle cuanto la amaba; Fue por ello que acudir a Yukino. Era solo un rumor el que corría por la universidad, Yukino la bruja estelar, capaz de invocar seres de otras dimensiones, claro que era un rumor y yo estaba desesperado, tanto que había roto la promesa que realice con Rouge de no preguntarle a Yukino si era cierto o no sobre sus habilidades. Llegue al departamento de Yukino, al parecer ella sabía que iría a verla pues de inmediato me dejo pasar. No esperaba ver velas y cortinas de seda o algún gato negro rondando, excepto por Frog el gato de Rouge.

— ¡Puedes ayudarme y lo sabes! —Solté sin más antes de sentarme en un pequeño sillón de terciopelo celeste.

—Sting, yo solo puedo invocarlo …pero depende de ti si logras convencerlo—Alce la mirada esperanzado, entonces era cierto ella podía, el rostro sonriente de Lucy apareció ante mí.

—lo are, juro que lo are…Yukino, por favor. —Yukino se estruja los nudillos con nerviosismo, su mirada pasaba de mi a una puerta cerca de ella. Me levante al tiempo que le tomaba las manos, yo no podía recibir un no por respuesta, ella debió notarlo pues solo suspiro resignada.

—Está bien, solo, cuídate mucho y recuerda esto Sting, no hay segundas oporuini…—negué con fuerza antes de interrumpirla.

-SI LAS HAY …por favor Yukino…solo ayúdame.

Trazo varios círculos con sal, escribiendo caracteres incomprensibles para mí; Tal vez era mi falta de sueño por las noches consiguiente puede ser que Rouge se fue a meter con una bruja de verdad, cualesquiera de esas cosas me estaban importando un cacahuate; Un fuerte trueno se escuchó en la sala, sentía mi piel quemar y una segadora luz ilumino el lugar, no recuerdo que fue lo que paso después de ese punto.

Aquí es donde realmente empieza mi historia y donde acaba mi vida, esperen …eso es raro ¿no?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

bueno es el final. pero programare la siguiente parte para el 30 de marzo.

si tienen alguna opinión o quieren ser mi Beta T_T.

se los agradecería mucho.

hasta luegoooo


End file.
